


Worlds collide

by SenshiOfSadness



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon universes crossover, F/M, Gen, Mechanical body, Post-Canon, recovery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenshiOfSadness/pseuds/SenshiOfSadness
Summary: Mix up of the games and books universes of FNAF. Set after The Twisted Ones.Charlie wakes up after having her old house collapse on her, who is this mysterious young man who saved her? Why does he looks like Dave?





	Worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: this fic is combining Michael from the games to the books universe. Many things will be mixed liberally, so it doesn’t fit any canon tightly.  
> Also, I'm undecided if writing Charlie/Michael platonic or romantic, or even if I will write some more.

Beeping sounds were heard in the distance, with a rhythmic cadence. “A heart monitor” though Charlie, waking from her slumber. “What happened?”, blinking Charlie started to focus her eyesight. She wasn’t at a hospital, but inside a normal bedroom, it was mostly blue with an indigo carpet, there were two doors to each side of the room. She tried to connect her last memories to her current situation; after escaping her home’s collapsing underground base she had almost made it to the exit, then there was that twisted Freddy eating her, she had her arm out reaching for Jessica, then the terrible sound of springlocks snapping close. Her heart rate increased, shouldn’t she be dead? Where was she?

  
-Hey. –A soft voice came from her side, it was a young man, more or less her age. –You are finally awake.

  
-W-her- am…? –Her voice failed her, unable to properly speak a word. The boy hushed her:  
-Don’t force your voice, your vocal cords have been damaged badly. –His words sounded airy and concerned, with a slight British accent. –You are safe now. My name is Michael, you are at my home.

  
More questions began to arise in Charlie. Why wasn’t she taken to a hospital? Who was Michael? He didn’t look like a doctor in fact he looked pretty average, he had fluffy brown hair, his face had a cleft chin and his most striking feature was his deep blue eyes. He just looked so familiar, but Charlie couldn’t point where she had met him before.

  
Michael cracked a sad smile. –You’ve been taken here, to the only place you could be put together. A hospital wouldn’t work with the ones like us… –He caught her increasingly confused expression. –Oh, sorry, I’m not too good explaining myself. –Michael said shyly.

  
-Do you know what we are? Did Henry or Jen ever tell you? –Charlie could almost hear how she skipped a heartbeat in the monitor. Michael knew her family. She tried harder to search in her memories. She had to know him, but the connection wasn’t yet made. His face looked so familiar now. They had met before. Charlie felt it on the corner of her eyes.

  
The door on the left side of the room opened. Charlie tightened the grip on her sheets, a revoltingly well-known mouldy bunny animatronic entered the room.

  
Charlie’s realization hit her like a bolt, it wasn’t that she had met Michael before, it was his family resemblance. He looked like a sane, healthy Dave. With blue eyes.

  
-Welcome home, father. –Greeted Michael with a hint of fear in his voice.


End file.
